Sleeping Her Life Away
by separatexhearts
Summary: She was tired. Really tired. She had been for the past week. She didn't know why, she didn't know how. She just knew she had to sleep. First fic. Please give it a chance! [Gabriella Centric]


**Sleeping Her Life Away**

_Author's Note:_ Hey, the name's Lauren. Yeah, I'm new, so please bear with me. I'll try not to disappoint you guys :)

_Story Inspiration:_ An article I read about in my Reading class two weeks before school ended.

_Disclaimer:_ Um, nope. I don't own anything. Sorry, I'm not that brilliant.

**Key:**

Voiceover(Vanessa Hudgen's Voice): **Bold**

Actions/Dialogue: _Italic_

Let's get started...

* * *

**My life was perfect.**

_Shows Gabriella smiling to herself in her room while hugging a pillow._

**Perfect friends.**

_Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi hugged eachother tightly._

_"Besties for life," Sharpay said._

**Perfect grades.**

_"Another A plus?" Chad exclaimed in disbelief. "And in biology! You hate biology! You even said so yourself!"_

_"No," Gabriella corrected, "I said biology wasn't my best subject. But after studying every night, I finally got it!"_

**Perfect reputation.**

_As Gabriella walked down the halls in search for her locker, she couldn't help overhearing the comments that Ami, the headcheerleader, was saying about her._

_"She has it all," Ami said. "She has brains, beauty, and Troy Bolton. As much as it kills me to admit, the genius girl's amazing."_

**And the perfect boyfriend.**

_Gabriella opened her locker to find a beautiful red rose laying on top of her textbooks under a card. She put her stuff in her locker and picked up the flower and card. She opened the card and read the familiar handwriting that belonged to no other than Troy._

Hey,

Congratulations on getting the lead! I can't wait for rehersals. Good luck my beautiful Minnie!

--Troy

**Everything was just right. But of course, something just had to go wrong.**

_Troy nudged Gabriella for the fourth time that morning in Math._

_"Gabi," Troy said, "why are you so tired? Did you sleep well last night?"_

**It wasn't like me to nap during school.**

_"I'm just," Gabriella said wearily, her voice getting softer, "resting my head."_

_"Gabriella, wake UP!" Taylor yelled interrupting the entire class._

**Anyone would've passed it off as normal fatigue, but my mom worried.**

_"Gabriella c'mon," Ms. Montez said, "you're going to the doctor."_

**As it turned out, it wasn't fatigue.**

_"Miss Montez, you are showing symptoms of a rare sleeping disorder," Dr. Salas said._

**I was afraid.**

_"Will I be alright?" Gabriella asked softly, still trying to get over the shock._

_"Let's just say you're going to be spending a lot of time sleeping," Dr. Salas said. "So clear your schedule."_

**He was right.**

_Gabriella opened the door to her house, ignoring the ringing phone. She headed up the stairs and to her room, her backpack falling off her shoulder. She dropped it on the ground and threw herself on her bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep._

**I wanted to keep it secret.**

_"Gabriella," Troy said, spinning Gabriella around to face him, "are you hiding something from me?"_

_"No," Gabriella said casually, silently praying he wouldn't see through her lie._

**But it was hard.**

_"Gabriella, it's Friday," Troy said. "Come hang with us."_

_"This week wore me out," Gabriella said sadly. "Maybe tomorrow."_

**I had to tell someone.**

_"Gabriella are you serious?" Sharpay asked, her voice quivering slightly. "You're not going to die, are you?"_

_"Of course not," Gabriella assured. "But you can't tell anyone. Promise?"_

**It was frustrating, but I had to deal.**

_"Ms. Montez," the teacher said putting the graded test on Gabriella's desk, "I'm disappointed. This isn't like you." Gabriella looked down to see a D minus written on the piece of paper._

_"Whatever," Gabriella muttered._

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens**

_Gabriella gave Sharpay a tired smile. "Thanks for being there, Shar."_

**Zac Efron.**

_"Alright then," Troy forced a grin and decided to let Gabriella's fib slide. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."_

**and Ashley Tisdale.**

_"Gabriella," Sharpay whined. "You have to tell Troy! He's your boyfriend! He's going crazy wondering what's wrong with you! Why won't you tell him?"_

**SepratexHearts Productions presents...**

**Sleeping Her Life Away**

**Coming soon...**

* * *

_Author's Note_

It's okay if no one's interested. I'm not exactly that sure of it, myself. But review, please!

x - Lauren - x


End file.
